


For Want Of Victory

by uncontrollablesobbing_mp3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Brainwashing, Dream Smp, Dreamon Hunters, and then this was here, and went to bed, i watched the fundy stream where sapnap joined the dreamon hunter squad, im not kidding, no beta reader we die like FOOLS, non-canon magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3
Summary: “We’ll be getting crossbows!” Tubbo shouted after him, and just like that, he was alone with the local pet-killing pyromaniac.Or, Tubbo explains the way of the dreamon hunter, but with a twist.
Relationships: no shipping available
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	For Want Of Victory

“The reason why we use so much dark oak is because it  _ absolutely terrifies _ dreamons.”

Tubbo nodded along as Fundy taught Sapnap of the ways of the hunter, half paying attention and half poking and prodding around their new camp. They had gotten lucky, they supposed, that Sapnap had such a mild reaction to their trials. To their eyes, their well-trained eyes, Sap was safe. 

“Oh, really?”   
“Yeah, yeah. Same reason why we make torch rings, they can’t pass through them. We’ve essentially made a forcefield.”

Fundy was brilliant. That much was a given. 

He’d caught on to Tubbo’s plans and instructions quickly and diligently. He was a fast writer and followed closely, and remembered just about everything that the brunet had said about dreamons and their existence. 

“Why the oak fences, then, don’t we need to keep them down there?”

“No, that’s so they can get into the trap in the first place.” He interjected, when Fundy had frowned at the offending pieces of wood over the dark oak trap. Sapnap nodded, although the scowl on his face as he inspected the setup led Tubbo to figure he was still skeptical of things. 

That’d change soon enough. 

Right on cue, Fundy’s communicator buzzed, and the fox swore as he answered it. “Hey! Hey, BBH. Yes… No, I haven’t. I… Okay. Be right there. Kay, bye.” 

“That was Bad.” Sapnap snickered. 

“Yeah, uh… I kinda left him at the underground site where we were gonna build things and he’s done a bunch of work, apparently.” Fundy winced. “I gotta go see. I’ll be back soon, I promise!” 

“We’ll be getting crossbows!” Tubbo shouted after him, and just like that, he was alone with the local pet-killing pyromaniac. 

“Let’s go back to Manburg,” he suggested, and Sap shrugged, following behind as he led the way towards his base. 

The walk gave him time to think. 

He wasn’t Tubbo. 

He’d been there for a long, long time, waiting beneath the surface, learning and watching and taking notes. After all, the SMP had an ambitious cast of characters. From the man who walked with him’s mild obsession over fire and drugs to the now-cracked ex-president, to multiple self-proclaimed kings and emperors, there were plenty of people he could have picked on to start the mess he’d be digging himself into. 

He’d chosen Dream for good reason- the man was usually distant from other members, and had a habit of turning moods on a dime just from his distracted nature. 

If he made some disruptions in the administrator’s mind, encouraged panic and fear and rage here and there, it made for a good show. That was just enough for him to slip in, snag a couple of perms that he would’ve never gotten out of a normal, conscious Dream, and then to show Fundy how to banish a dreamon.

The ritual had been mostly made up, but… it was impressive how well it had “worked”. 

“Tell me, Sapnap,” he started, turning and walking backwards to converse with the older man. “Are you all in for this?”   
Sapnap furrowed his brow and shrugged. “Sure, I mean, we’ll be doing a good thing, so it’s not like I’m gonna say no if you guys clear me.”

He nodded. “Sure, sure. But, Sapnap, are you scared of them?”   
“Scared? Of the dreamons?” There was the handhold in his mind of fear- he lunged for it. He could feel his eyes start to burn as a slight sparkle of purplish light surrounded the other’s head. “I…”   
“I mean, you’ve never seen them, but from an  _ expert _ perspective, I say you should be  _ very _ scared.” He suggested. The man’s eyes went out of focus, staring out at nothing. His face went slack, and he nearly dropped the gilded axe he’d been toting around, courtesy of the group.    
“I… should be scared.”   
“Yes! Terrified! They’re completely terrifying!” He encouraged, he nearly had just enough control to leave something behind, a little seed of magic that would spring up and give him an extra vessel to pilot. Of course, the whole thing would take a while to grow, but he had all the time in the world, if he played his cards right. “And I think that’s how you’ll see them too.”

“I…”   
“You’ve seen it.” He speaks the words right into the older’s mind. “It’s your worst nightmare.”

The man seemed shaken, and he could see, tucked in the back of his memory, images of a certain speedrunning green man, eyes crazed and slashing at him with a glinting blade. “It is. It’s terrifying.” Perfect.   
“Yeah.” He loosened his hold, carefully, gently, anything too sudden and the inconsistencies would become clear to his subject. “But don’t worry too hard, we’re protected here! We’ve got the dark oak, the torches, all that, but you know what we’ve got as well?”    
“What?”    
He pointed to himself with a grin. “I’m an expert in dreamon studies, one of the ONLY ones! They won’t know what hit ‘em!”   
Sapnap was coming back to full control, now, and he watched as a reassured grin spread across his face. “Yeah, we’re gonna kick those dreamon’s asses!” 

“Yeah!” He cheered. “I mean, we gotta try and exorcise them first, but we’re definitely going to destroy them.”   
“Oh, yeah, for sure.” Sapnap nodded. A look of confusion crossed his face. “What’re we getting again?”   
He blinked, breaking the last traces of the spell. “Oh. Uh… Crossbows!” He said triumphantly, “Can’t be dreamon hunters without crossbows!”

They kept walking, keeping up the chatter as they went, and inside his head, he planned. This was a start, a great start, but there was a long way to go from here. He had to ensure that everything lined up just right- anything out of place, and someone would be able to tear the whole plot apart. 

That someone could only acceptably be Fundy. He was important and untouchable from his magic, but Fundy was like Tubbo- underestimated, disregarded, and silenced.

He had to ensure that Fundy stuck with him, and based on recent events, that wouldn’t even be difficult. After that, it was up to him to lay some traps, spread some bait, and spectate as the SMP tore itself apart.

The Archivist watched his pawn and his companion greet each other and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. uh... yeah...  
> i might be writing more of this if the plot continues canonically. gimme some comments n such, tell me how i’m doin, all that kinda stuff!  
> -si


End file.
